Loved Chapters 1 to 9
by jenny-crambo
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet before the War of the Ring. Where does their relationship take them? Will it survive through the ultimate test of jealousy and betrayal?


Genre: Slash  
  
Title: Loved  
  
Author: Jenny  
  
E-mail: jenny_crambo@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Date: 29/08/03  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet before the War of the Ring. Where does their relationship take them? Will it survive through the ultimate test of jealousy and betrayal?  
  
Series/Sequel: I have the sequel lined up if there is demand for it.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Category: Romance, hurt  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters except the horses that I made up! :p The rest of them all belong to J.R.R Tolkien otherwise the movies would have been an 18 certificate if they were mine! * grin *  
  
Warning: Graphic sex scenes. I've warned ya!  
  
Authors Note: This is for Julia because she got me into writing this in the first place! This is my first Lotr fiction so please give lots of feedback! If you want the second half of the story please mail me! I'll even put down my email again! jenny_crambo@yahoo.co.uk Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Archive: I always say yes if you ask first.  
  
Author URL:   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aragorn looked at the approaching woodland - Mirkwood. His duty as a Ranger included warning kingdoms of any danger. And growing Orc numbers was definitely a danger. He had seen more Orcs in the past 6 months than in the past year. Something was definitely up.  
  
He approached the woods carefully, and within half a mile he jumped down from his horse Balan. His horse was Sindarin bred and her name meant angelic power. He had formed a close bond with his horse over the years he had been and trained as a Ranger over middle earth. They had learned to respect each other, and in a subconscious way, even communicate. He softly whispered into his horse's ear to be quiet. He wanted to pose as no threat to the elven guards of Mirkwood who hid silently in the trees, however he did not expect not to be stopped. Sure enough, within a few metres of entering trees, a group of elves dropped down and surrounded him with their bows drawn taught.  
  
"What is your business in Mirkwood?" The leader asked with a sneer as looked at Aragorn's shabby clothes.  
  
"I am a ranger of the Dunedian. I have come to warn King Thranduil of the growing threat of Orcs throughout the land." Aragorn stated.  
  
The leader of the elves whispered, Aragorn supposed, to his second in command and suddenly the second elf jumped up into the trees and was off. He looked back at Aragorn. "You will stay here until we receive word that you may enter our home. Our king has many enemies. "Aragorn nodded in understanding and turned his attention to his horse, softly stroking her neck.  
  
"Of what breed is your horse?" One of the elves asked after a few minutes.  
  
"She is of Sindarin kind, but I am not sure of which breed master elf."  
  
"And what would a mere ranger be doing with an elven horse?" The elf questioned.  
  
Aragorn hated the questioning but thought it best not to displease his short-term guards. "I am half elf myself. I was brought up in Lord Elrond of Rivendell's care and taken in as his foster son. This horse was a present to me from him. You may know my elven name Estel."  
  
At the mention of Lord Elrond's name the lead elf's ears piped up. He gave Aragorn a shifty look, not sure whether to believe him or not. He decided to say nothing and to wait for orders instead.  
  
The elf that had questioned Aragorn over his horse seemed at a loss for words. He said a quiet "Oh. er. I see" and suddenly found the leaves and moss on the ground extremely interesting.  
  
About 5 minutes passed and there was a rustle from the trees above and the second in command landed before his leader.  
  
"You may enter our home under our guard for now" the elf said.  
  
Aragorn gave another nod and led his horse behind him still surrounded by a number of elves.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They had walked far and Aragorn was sure the elves were trying to confuse him of the way into Mirkwood. When they finally reached the gates, the guards sped down to the leader elf and again whispered words to him. He turned to Aragorn and said, "King Thranduil wishes to see you immediately. If you would like to follow my friend here he will take you to him. Your horse will be put in the stables and your belongings will be taken to your chambers. King Thranduil insists you stay a while Estel." He gave a reluctant smile then turned and beckoned the rest of the guards back into the forest with him.  
  
"Thanks!" Aragorn shouted at them with a grin at being accepted quickly by the King although he did not know why, and started to follow the new elf. He led him up a grand staircase through many passages and corridors before stopping in front of a pair of magnificent thickset oak doors. He knocked on the door and upon hearing a small tinkle from what sounded like a bell, opened the door and let Aragorn walk through. Aragorn was amazed by the size and splendour of it. Lush velvet curtains lined the windows, the softest of rugs on the floor, and the splendid wood that made the desks. He peered over to his right and there was King Thranduil looking very stressed over some paperwork.  
  
"Good Afternoon your Highness" Aragorn bowed.  
  
"Ah! Estel!" Thranduil jumped up from his chair.  
  
Aragorn thought he looked quite small for an elf. and rather tubby.Elves always surprised him no matter how much he learned about them.  
  
"Come in dear boy! My my my. you certainly have grown haven't you? I remember when you were so high" he said lowering a hand to his knee. "Thought you were going to be a shrimp! So small you were. Dear dear dear. It doesn't seem all that long ago when Elrond was showing you off to us. He came to visit when you were tiny. Brought you along for some fun. Remember Estel?"  
  
Aragorn was slightly taken aback by this greeting. He had no idea he had met King Thranduil before, even if he was only small at the time. "Er. I'm sorry I don't remember your majesty. It must have been long ago." He said with a smile.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous it could only have been twenty years ago! And stop with formalities there's no need with family friends."  
  
"Thank you sir, and twenty years is quite a while for my life time."  
  
"Well never mind all that Estel, what brings you to Mirkwood? And might I say you do look terrible. You must have a nice hot bath when you are in your chambers."  
  
Aragorn blushed as he realised the state of his clothes. "I. well. I'm a ranger now, for the Dunedian. I have been travelling for many months and I have noticed too well the increasing amount of Orcs roaming the land. I thought it my duty to warn others of this so they can start protecting their borders better."  
  
"Good thinking lad, good thinking." Thranduil seemed a cheery man to Aragorn. Although from seeing his face when he was staring at the papers, he wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him either. "Well, you shall stay here until you get cleaned up, fed and well rested. I'll get my son to look after you. LEGOLAS" He shouted at a door, which supposedly led to another room or corridor, or at least to someone who would go and fetch Legolas. "He looks about your age I'd say. He's approaching his 2931st birthday soon. He is my youngest son of seven," he said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Aragorn stared. "2931 looks my age?! 7 sons?"  
  
"Oh yes" Thranduil grinned. "Do not be fooled by age young one. And yes, seven! I'm so proud of my dear wife. Sadly she passed on to the Grey Havens although we all knew it was best for her. We miss her terribly."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't rememb." Aragorn's words were cut short by the sound of stomping and then the big oak door being shoved open.  
  
"Father, HOW MANY TIMES have I asked you NOT to call me during my archery practise?!"  
  
Aragorn surmised this was Legolas. His brows seemed almost knitted together in annoyance. He had stunning blue eyes, much brighter than his fathers, and long golden hair that flowed down past his shoulders with two braids at the side of his head and one tying his hair back from his face, down his back. He could be considered a little skinny, but Aragorn could see the tensed muscles beneath the Elf's clothing.  
  
"Do not talk to your Father this way in front of guests my dear boy." He led his arm toward Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn smiled and raised his hand to Legolas. Legolas grimaced at his mucky hand and reluctantly shook it. "I am Aragorn, a ranger of the Dunedain. I am also called Estel." He smiled politely.  
  
"Afternoon." He did not like the look of Aragorn.Estel. whatever his name was. He was filthy! How could he live like that? His clothes were torn and his face was hairy. He didn't know how men could live with hairy faces. They seemed so unkempt. He rubbed the hand that shook Aragorn's dirty one on his tunic. "What did you call me for Father?" He said this rather more calmly.  
  
"I want you to befriend Estel here. He is going to be staying with us for a while until he is rested from his duties."  
  
Legolas's face was a look of pure shock. Be friends with someone who likes to sleep in the dirt? Ergh. "But. Father. my archery practise. and. I have er. things to do."  
  
"I know fine well you do not. You are embarrassing Estel and yourself little one. Now, take Estel to his chambers. Estel, you will come for dinner with us at seven o' clock tonight. We will have a small feast in your honour" Thranduil beamed. Aragorn didn't know why, but the thought that Thranduil would use anything as an excuse for a feast came to his head. He smiled.  
  
"Why thank you your majesty, it would be an honour!" Aragorn bowed his head then turned and went out of the room and waited for Legolas. He was sure he heard a small whine followed by a do as your told, and then Legolas was rather roughly pushed out the door. He frowned at Aragorn and said rather huffily, "Follow me Estel".  
  
Aragorn smirked behind the Prince who couldn't help but think of the fun he may have in winding up the Prince. "So er.do you do much hunting then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes actually." Aragorn was surprised. "I take my horse out most days for a ride and if there is a party going out I usually take part."  
  
Aragorn was slightly dumbstruck and gave Legolas only a tiny "oh" sound from the back of his throat. He found it hard to hide the look of surprise in his face. "Is there hot water available for a bath? I don't get the chance much while travelling".  
  
Legolas turned to him. "I can see that" he said raising an eyebrow. "Yes there is. We have quite an able plumbing system in Mirkwood, one of the best around. There are soaps and sorts provided for you. And uh. may I suggested a strong perfume?"  
  
The upfront ness of the elf took Aragorn aback. Was he THAT bad? "Er.thank you Legolas. I will ah. remember that."  
  
Legolas suppressed a giggle. He opened Aragorn's door for him when they arrived. "I will come for you at dusk to take you to dinner." He smiled and left. Aragorn couldn't help but notice his lovely teeth and smile to go with them.  
  
Aragorn wasn't sure what to make of the blond elf. He was certainly different from his father, tall, almost skinny, and beautiful too. Aragorn turned to view his chamber. Wait. had he just thought of Legolas as beautiful?! No he couldn't have done. Legolas was right. He must smell bad, as the fumes must be getting to his head. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind while he concentrated on running a bath.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the sun set Legolas left his own chambers towards Aragorn's looking his best. He smirked, as he thought of Aragorn all scruffy next to him. He was wearing a silver tunic with leggings underneath. Sliver suited him; it brought out his bone structure he thought, and his eyes. He was aware of his features. He smiled contentedly at that thought.  
  
He knocked on Aragorn's door and when the man answered Legolas was shocked. "Oh I'm terribly sorry I've gone to the wrong room. I must apologize. It won't happen again." He went to the wrong chambers. How could he have done that? He was sure he had taken Estel here.  
  
"Er. Legolas?" Aragorn called.  
  
Legolas looked back. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Um. it's Aragorn?"  
  
"No Aragorn is. " Legolas looked again closer at the man. "Dear Elbereth it's you Estel!" He couldn't believe it. Estel actually looked rather handsome. He wore a dark blue suit, which brought out the blue grey of his eyes, and his hair was washed and slicked back. The furriness on his face was still there. but not so much this time. It was quite fetching on him Legolas reasoned. He found himself smiling. Why was he smiling? Stop smiling! It's still the same old grubby Estel. But he WAS rather attractive.  
  
"Er Legolas..? Cooee? Anyone home?" Legolas seemed lost in his thoughts. Aragorn waved a hand in front of his face, which seemed to jerk him awake.  
  
"Coming! I mean. er." Legolas's face flushed. "I mean. follow me Estel".  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but suppress a small laughter. As he followed behind Legolas he looked at what he was wearing. Silver suited him he thought. And so did those leggings. He could just see Legolas's arse through the tight tunic. He felt the urge to pinch it, but resisted the temptation. He enjoyed watching Legolas's bum; he might follow behind more often he thought. Argh! There were those thoughts again! He'd never really thought these things about a male before. But Legolas had a grace about him that he'd never seen on another man before. He could even be described as quite feminine although he was very definitely a male . Even if he was a little bratty.and pretty.and quite arse spankingly gorgeous if truth were told. Aragorn was attracted to Legolas. He couldn't explain it. There seemed to be a friction between them. Not necessarily a bad friction. it felt quite exhilarating to Aragorn, fresh and new.  
  
As they approached the dining room there was a great table in the middle of it full of food and guests around it. Legolas spotted his father at the high table and crossed over to him, Estel following like a puppy sticking a set distance behind his derriere, which puzzled him slightly.  
  
"Legolas! Estel! Glad you made it! I kept two seats for you and your friend Legolas."  
  
"My friend?" he quizzed.  
  
"Estel of course!"  
  
"Oh! Right! Yes. my friend." Legolas looked to him. He felt rather guilty now as Estel's head had dropped and had an I-know-when-I'm-not-welcome look on his face but looked rather sad about it too. "Estel, come and sit down beside me" Legolas tried to say cheerfully. He didn't want to make him upset. He didn't mind him all that much. He wasn't stuck up or anything. just. less groomed than others. "Please? It would make me happy if you chose to sit beside me" he smiled. He hoped that would work.  
  
"If you're sure? I don't want to intrude."  
  
"You would not be intruding Estel. This feast is for you. Even though Daddy uses anything as an excuse for a feast."  
  
"Thank you for making me feel so special" he laughed and sat down beside Legolas.  
  
The two continued talking from then on and from Thranduil's point of view seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. They had talked about their positions in their homes, and how awkward it is sometimes. They moved on to hunting and Aragorn revealed he had been surprised when Legolas told him that he did actually do some hunting. Legolas laughed back and asked him if he didn't why would he bother practising archery? Apart from helping patrol the borders every so often and to keep the rumour of him being one of best archers in Mirkwood if not in Middle Earth. This stunned Aragorn even more. Maybe Legolas wasn't such a ponce after all! They talked the rest of the night enjoying each other's company, and until Thranduil pointed it out to them, they were some of the last few people to leave the great table.  
  
"It is getting late Estel. I have got to let you get some rest. You must be exhausted." Said Legolas.  
  
"I am rather I suppose. Er. Legolas, would you kindly walk back with me to my chambers? I am still not quite sure of the way. There are so many corridors!"  
  
"Of course I would Estel! You do not need to ask!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aragorn felt warm inside. He had gotten closer to Legolas. They had never stopped talking for the whole night except to put food in their mouths and even that hardly stopped them. They stood up and said goodnight to the other people that were left sitting round the table who Aragorn could count on one hand.  
  
Aragorn followed behind Legolas until the elf turned round and asked him why he did so. His face flushed and he quickly made up that he didn't want to look stupid, as he didn't know where he was going.  
  
"Don't be silly Estel you've hardly been here a day. Come beside me."  
  
Aragorn pouted slightly at losing the view of Legolas's bum, but then scolded himself. He could not think like that of Legolas. He had shown him so much kindness tonight it would not be right to think like that of his friend. They reached Aragorn's bedroom and he could not have hated the site of this more as it meant that he would leave the company of Legolas. He had grown attached to the elf rather quickly and though he did not know it, Legolas felt the same.  
  
"Well. er I'll say goodnight then Estel." Legolas mumbled looking at the ground. He did not want him to see the disappointment in his face.  
  
"Yes, um. goodnight then Legolas. Unless.maybe.. you would like a nightcap? I carry a bottle with me on my travels. Helps me fall asleep on the rough ground" he smiled.  
  
"That would be wonderful Estel!" Legolas beamed with a little more enthusiasm than he intended. "I mean, if you don't mind sharing of course."  
  
"I wouldn't have asked otherwise!" Aragorn laughed and thought he better let Legolas in before they made a fool of themselves. "This stuff is quite strong. Elrond showed me how to make it. He said he used it when the twins Elladan and Elrohir were born. They made quite a racket but he slept all the way through it with this stuff. I'm quite sure he gave some to the twins when they wouldn't stop crying one night. But it gave them hangover the next morning and made them cry even louder than the night before!" Aragorn looked at Legolas and found he was staring at him. He blushed. "I'm sorry I'm rambling" Aragorn blushed even more.  
  
"No you're not! I was enjoying listening to you." Legolas smiled at Aragorn and to his surprise Aragorn was smiling back. Their cheeks both turned a rosy pink and didn't know where to look.  
  
"The drink!" Aragorn said a little louder than he meant. Legolas jumped with fright. "Oh yes. the night cap! Almost forgot! How silly of us" he laughed nervously. He was like a young elfling! How could one man make him so nervous yet comfortable at the same time? As Aragorn poured his drink into a small glass, he looked at his weather-beaten face. He looked slightly older than 22. But his eyes showed his youth. Aragorn handed Legolas his drink and beckoned him to sit down on the bed with him. Legolas took a sip and almost spat it back out before forcing it back down his throat.  
  
"Ack. Estel! What is in this?! It tastes positively vile!"  
  
Aragorn choked on his own drink in seeing Legolas's reaction. He burst out laughing once he had managed to swallow his mouthful. Legolas's face was contorted into disgust at the liquid in his glass. As Aragorn wiped a tear from his eyes he managed to tell Legolas that it is made from several flowers and herbs from Lord Elrond's medicine cupboard. "You'll sleep like a log tonight Legolas".  
  
"I fear I may have to wash my mouth out with soap!" However Legolas could already feel the effect the liquid was having on his eyelids. They were slowly drooping.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas's sleepy face. He looked beautiful. The drink would take a little longer to work its way into Aragorn as he was more used to it opposed to Legolas, however he did not think it would be this quick. Legolas's head was dropping and sure enough, within a minute Legolas had fallen asleep and slumped across the bed. Aragorn wasn't sure what to do with a sleeping elf on his bed. He poked Legolas gently in the back.. Yep. He was out for the count. Aragorn took off Legolas's shoes, and then his silver tunic. The fabric was so soft and smelled wonderfully of the elf. He put the shoes on a chair and folded the tunic over it. He then shifted Legolas's body so that he pulled the covers up and over him so that he was covered up. He had left his leggings on however he had worn nothing underneath the tunic. Aragorn couldn't help but marvel at the toned muscles and silky smooth skin that had been hidden from view. He tucked Legolas in then took a blanket from his pack. He lay on top of the covers but close still to Legolas and pulled the blanket over him and slept.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas awoke warm, and snuggled up. He was about to drop off to sleep once more when he realised there was another body next to him. It wasn't his bed either! Legolas panicked and sat up which knocked the bulk off the bed and onto the floor. He hadn't been IN the bed then. When Legolas heard the familiar voice groan, he scrambled over to the side of the bed and looked down. Crumpled in a heap was Aragorn looking up at him through squinted eyes.  
  
"Estel! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I just felt the body next to me and I got scared!"  
  
"Don't worry don't worry! It's ok Legolas. And please, just call me Aragorn?" He had to smile at the cheeks before him as they turned a rosy pink. He picked up his blanket and got back on the bed again. He lay facing Legolas and propped himself up on his elbow. His free hand wandered absentmindedly and brushed some golden hair from Legolas's face. He only realised what he had done when he was taking his hand away but Legolas hadn't said a word against it. He looked into Legolas's eyes to find them staring back into his. He moved his hand back to his Legolas's face and stroked his soft cheek. He again didn't stop him but just kept looking into his eyes, his lips curling softly into his smile.  
  
Aragorn struggled to find his voice. When he spoke it was thick, "Legolas, I. I hope you will not think badly of me. but. I would like to kiss you". He looked down to the sheets not wanting to face the rejection of Legolas. But his face was pulled upward gently, and their eyes once more made contact. Legolas was leaning into Aragorn and closing his eyes. He drew a sharp intake of breath as their lips touched. They kissed tenderly, and Legolas's lips parted as Aragorn's tongue touched his. Their kiss grew more passionate as Aragorn moved in closer and Legolas curled his fingers in Aragorn's thick wavy hair. His arm slid round Legolas's back and he shifted his body on top of Legolas until he pulled away. "What's wrong?" Aragorn panted. "Have I done something bad?" Worry filled Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"No. it's just. I, I have never lain with another". Legolas shifted uncomfortably beneath Aragorn. "I am unsure of. what to do". Legolas's eyes were partly fear and desire.  
  
"You have never lain with another?" Aragorn's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. Legolas's face went pale as though he was corned by a warg  
  
"No. I... I. well my father was always protective of me and I've never had much chance to talk to people I don't already know and I, well, I never really was interested in anyone that way, usually they just bored me and I can't help it but I just feel that. "  
  
Aragorn kissed Legolas, his mouth muffling the sounds that soon died out as the two tongues danced with each other. Legolas was hungry for this. He thought he had never wanted anything so badly in his life. Well. except maybe an anti-tangle spray for his hair. How he hated knots in his hair. Which currently contained Aragorn's fingers. They were rough and had many calluses. His skin tingled from them. It wasn't a bad thing. quite nice actually. Legolas felt as if his body was on fire. He skin seemed to come alive as Aragorn caressed it slowly; even lovingly dare he say it.  
  
As he kissed Legolas, he moved on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows. One hand went down to Legolas's waist and his fingers were massaging the soft supple skin there. He slowly travelled up the silky torso slowly until his hand came upon Legolas's nipple. He teased it between his forefinger and thumb and a gasp emitted from the elf. Legolas looked in wonder at Aragorn in how good he made him feel. Yet this was only the beginning. The reaction from Legolas provoked Aragorn to tease him further. His lips travelled down to one of the taught nipples and he began to suck on it, causing moans from deep within his throat.  
  
Legolas's hands wandered from Aragorn's shoulders, one to the man's hair and one to his ribs, gripping him. He spread his legs so the man could move more freely, however once he done this, their erections rubbed together in friction and they both gasped. They wanted each other. Not wanted. Needed. Legolas pushed Aragorn up and tore at his clothing, which Aragorn had already started on. When his leggings was untied and pulled down, his manhood stood proud.  
  
Legolas reached out for the throbbing cock. But Aragorn pulled back. "If you start now I fear I wont hold on much longer" he said and moved in to kiss Legolas while his hands drifted down towards Legolas's own leggings. He was a little shy at first, but when Aragorn looked into his eyes, and stroked his cheek, all nervousness drifted away along with his leggings. On his torso were planted small kisses that left a little wet trail down his pale silk skin. Aragorn kissed Legolas's inner thighs, his hands holding onto the elf's hips. His lips were touching everything except the source of his excitement. Legolas couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"ARAGORN!" He almost screamed the ranger's name. His hands were gripping the bed sheets in frustration.  
  
The man smiled and looked up at the elf's panting face, and took him into his mouth. Legolas's desire was so strong he thrust into the man's mouth, desire and need taking over him. Aragorn's hand cupped Legolas's sacs, and his tongue teased the tip of his weeping cock. He slid his mouth down the shaft and up again in time with the elf's thrusts. As he sucked Legolas shuddered as he reached his climax and shouted out his lover's name. He thrust into the man's mouth one last time pushing deeper as his seed spilled out.  
  
Aragorn licked his lips, savouring the taste of the elf, and came back up to the elf and kissed him. Legolas tasted himself slightly on Aragorn's tongue, then realised he had not yet done anything for the man himself and reached down unstopped this time. His hand pumped at the organ, sliding the skin back and forth, his free hand gently squeezing the ranger's balls. His lips teased Aragorn's own, flicking his tongue inside his mouth, then sucking on his tongue and lips. He felt the man arch his back and drive hard into his hand, and felt the warmth of Aragorn's come coat his hand and fingers.  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn as he fell into his arms exhausted. He slid off Legolas and inched up the bed, this time letting his arms go round the elf instead. He felt protective of him but he could not explain it. He let his finger place a few strands of loose golden hair behind Legolas's ear and pulled Legolas close into him. He could feel the delicate frame of the elf pressed against him and he fought the hardness that was growing between his legs again.  
  
"Legolas. say, my name for me would you?"  
  
Legolas looked at him quizzically but never the less he spoke his name. "Aragorn."  
  
"It has never sounded so right until uttered from your lips" Aragorn said as he felt himself drowning in Legolas's deep blue eyes. The elf blushed, and looked down, then slowly raised his head nervously.  
  
"I, well. I have never felt this way about another Aragorn. I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry it's just I " Aragorn put a finger to the elf's lips that were slightly puffed from being kissed.  
  
"I fear you think too much about these things dear one, you are a breath of fresh air to me. I have never met another like you. You are my diamond in the rough Legolas."  
  
They both smiled and their cheeks flushed. Aragorn ran his hand up Legolas's smooth arm slowly and pulled him even closer. "I do not want to leave your side today". And he never did.  
  
From that moment on, the elf and ranger were inseparable. They held hands when no one was looking, excused themselves early for dinner while sneaking strawberries away under their tunics, went off hunting together but never seemed to bring anything back..  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Stretching, Legolas reached his arm out to Aragorn. He patted his hand out over the bed, which was usually never empty anymore until now. Panic flew over Legolas as he stared at the vacant side of the bed that Aragorn occupied. He looked around the rest of the room and finding no signs of him at all got up. He rushed to the bathroom and quickly washed himself down. He ran to his closet and pulled on the first thing he found, however he had to run back and swap his clothes round when he found his leggings on his arms and his legs through the armholes of his tunic. Aragorn wasn't in his own chambers, the dining room or the kitchen where he had been known to go and sneak some cream from the plump chef who had taken a liking to him. He had not the heart to tell her that the cream was being lathered on his fine body then smoothly licked off by Aragorn. He felt it might end their supply of the creamy white liquid of the unsalted kind.  
  
Legolas raced through other rooms they tended to frequent but Aragorn wasn't to be found in any. He ran to the stables but Balan was still there. Legolas was at a loss. He had never been without Aragorn this long since their first night together. He was close to tears when he reached his fathers study and knocked at the door. He heard the tinkle of the small bell and entered, a crystalline tear now running down his pale cheek.  
  
"I cannot find Arag." Legolas's sentence was cut off when he seen the figure standing in front of his fathers desk. "ARAGORN!" He ran into his lover's arms and hugged him tight, burying his face into Aragorn's firm chest. "Where were you?! I got so frightened! You never said anything, I woke up and you were gone! Never do that to me again Aragorn please, please!" Tears from pent up emotion Legolas never even knew he had for the man streamed down his face dampening the cloth of Aragorn's clothes.  
  
"Shh. Shh. It's ok Legolas my love. A messenger from Rivendell arrived this morning. You looked so peaceful in your sleep I did not want to wake you. Please forgive me Legolas." Aragorn said trying to soothe him while pulling him closer into him and rubbing his back.  
  
"I got such a fright when you weren't there. I could not bear to be without you. I. I love you Aragorn. I love you so much".  
  
Aragorn slowly pushed the elf away from him to look into his eyes. "You. what?"  
  
"Amin mella lle. * I love you * " Legolas said through blurry eyes.  
  
The smile on Aragorn's face widened, his heart filled, and he pulled his elf close and squeezed him as though there was no tomorrow. "I love you too Legolas. You make me so happy. I never want to let you go. I could never imagine a day go by where you were not at my side." Aragorn lifted Legolas's face up to his and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth to let his tongue explore further into Legolas's sweet taste.  
  
"Ahem.. AHEM.."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas slowly turned to find that Thranduil was still there. They blushed slightly as they seen the stunned look on the old king's face. "Well, my er. dear boys. I ah. feel that. I mean you should, er."  
  
"Get a room?" Legolas suggested plainly. Thranduil's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. However Legolas noticed a strange look on his father's face. It was happiness, but also something else. Whatever it was, it was not good. Legolas shifted uneasily at the site of his father, and tugged on Aragorn's sleeve.  
  
Noticing the jerks at his arm, Aragorn said, "Was that all your highness?"  
  
"Yes, yes. that was it." Thranduil looked odd and in thought. Aragorn took this chance to slowly back out of the room with Legolas leaving the King be.  
  
Once they were out of the room, Aragorn cupped Legolas's face in his calloused hands. You have no idea how much I longed to hear those words come from your lips. I love you Legolas. I would do anything for you."  
  
The elf's eyes slowly started filling up as Aragorn kissed him. He wrapped his arms tightly round the man and opened his mouth to let Aragorn gain entrance with his tongue as they both walked back to Legolas's chambers.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When they stumbled though Legolas's door, the couple had just to step out of their clothing and they were naked. They were frantically kissing one another, their tongues fighting for dominance in the others mouth. They were gasping, and repeating the words, I love you to one another. The declaration of their love putting them into fits of passion. Their hands caressed every inch of their bodies and limbs tangled with limbs. Aragorn's hands were in Legolas's hair, stroking and softly gripping, keeping the elf's head close to his. Legolas's hand slithered across the man's chest and across his back down to his firm buttocks. His slender digit fingered Aragorn's cleft between his buttocks. The man rubbed his erection into Legolas's hip, need some form of pressure on his hard, needy cock. Aragorn lay his elf on the bed and climbed on top, gently lowering himself onto Legolas's seemingly fragile body. His rough calloused hand stroked the elf's pale cheek, and travelled down sensually to his nipple. He took his time in pleasing the elf, enjoying the small sounds coming from his throat when a wave of passion shuddered through his body. His forefinger and thumb pinched the nipple making it erect, and Aragorn lowered his head and licked the rosy peak. He then took it into his mouth and sucked, once more teasing it with his teeth this time. Legolas bucked underneath the man finding pleasure when his nipple was between the man's teeth and his tongue slid over the nub. Aragorn pulled away with the nipple still caught between his straight white teeth and let it go when his skin was pulled to it limit. It was Legolas's turn to grip Aragorn's hair as he almost tortured his body with pleasure. Aragorn lifted his head to capture the elf's tongue in his mouth and moved his hand further south down Legolas's body. He stroked Legolas's soft supple body up and down, tickling him slightly with the rough edges on his palms. His hand found the throbbing organ between Legolas's legs long and hard. He pulled the skin back revealing the head, pumped full of blood and throbbing. Aragorn could not resist. He took his lips away from the elf's mouth and placed them on the tip of Legolas's cock. Legolas almost shouted at the intense pleasure when Aragorn took him whole into his warm wet mouth. The man slid his tongue up and down the whole length of the shaft before coming up and engulfing the organ again. "Aragorn!" Legolas whimpered. "I, I want you inside me." Aragorn looked up, stunned by the words.  
  
"Are you sure you want this Legolas?"  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life!" Legolas panted. Aragorn kissed him then went to the bathroom. He returned with a vial of oil.  
  
"Listen to me Legolas, this is your first time so it may be a little painful. I'm going to prepare you first so that it is not so hard to accept."  
  
Aragorn took a pillow and placed it underneath Legolas's backside to prop him up and lathered his hands and his hard cock in oil. He looked into the elf's nervous eyes and fingered the puckered entrance. He slid his finger in smoothly and Legolas's face contorted from pain to pleasure as Aragorn's finger found his sweet spot. As he moved his finger in and out he carefully added a second and again watched Legolas's face go from pain to ecstasy as the small mound of nerves inside of him was stimulated. When Aragorn had engaged a third finger inside the elf and he was comfortable, he rubbed his cock with a little more oil from his free hand. He slowly removed his fingers and as they slid from the heat, Aragorn placed his throbbing penis at the opening. "I love you Legolas" And with that, Aragorn slid into the tight heat of Legolas. The tense muscles were almost enough to send the man over the edge at that very moment. When he was fully sheathed, Aragorn slowly pulled out and in again hitting Legolas's most sensitive spot with the tip of his weeping shaft. Legolas gripped the headboard and the sheets as Aragorn hit time and time again the place that drove him wild. He reached down with one hand and began to stroke his own erection gasping for release. Aragorn's hand covered his and took it away and replaced it with his own. He stroked in time as his own body pushed back into Legolas. His thrusts were getting shorter and quicker and as Legolas came, his warm come, coating the mans belly was enough to drive him over the edge and with one last thrust he spilled his seed deep within Legolas and collapsed on top of the elf. He pulled out and rolled to Legolas's side regaining his breath from his exertion.  
  
When Legolas's heartbeat returned to normal, he snuggled backwards into Aragorn's warmth and pulled his arm round for the mans calloused hand to rest on his belly. Aragorn nuzzled into his lover's neck and nibbled on his ear lobe.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes my love?" Aragorn said through a mouthful of Legolas's hair.  
  
"Why were you in my fathers study?"  
  
Aragorn blew away the fair hair from his face, and said, "A messenger came from my father. He wants me to come back to Rivendell. He didn't say what for though. Leg-"  
  
"WHAT?" Legolas almost raised the roof. "Now?! You can't go now! What about us?!"  
  
"You have a horse and a pair of very fine legs Legolas. You can come with me. You can meet my father!"  
  
"Would your father mind? I mean, it was for you only. I do not wish to impose."  
  
"My father does not yet know about you Legolas. He will be thrilled!" Aragorn beamed at the thought of showing off Legolas, the one who held his heart, to his family. He leaned over and kissed Legolas on the tip of his nose. "Silly. Don't you want to come?"  
  
"I would love to come Aragorn! How could you even think I would not? I'm not the only the silly one apparently." He smiled and stroked Aragorn's rough stubble with his finger and looked into his eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Aragorn was smiling back at him. He could not believe how much he felt for this man. A mortal.  
  
"You will come then Legolas?"  
  
"Of course I will. Anyways, I think I'd be lost without you. As proven this morning." Legolas blushed.  
  
"I thought it was extremely cute." Aragorn said with a wink. "I may have to disappear more often."  
  
"Don't you even think about it Aragorn!" Legolas gave the man a sharp jab in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Ouch. hmm. or maybe you could just kiss my ribs better after that assault!"  
  
"I'll think about it" Legolas teased as he slipped from the bed and went into the bathroom. "Did my Father say when you had to go Aragorn?" he called over the now running bath water.  
  
"He said it's not * exactly * urgent. but he'd like to see me as soon as it were possible for my departure. Your father must have sent him a note saying I was staying here for a while."  
  
"We shall leave the day after tomorrow Aragorn. Does that suit you? It gives us time to pack and we're not exactly delaying either." Legolas reasoned.  
  
"I think that's a good plan. I shall inform your Father tonight. And in the meantime. what is going on in that bathroom of yours Legolas?" Aragorn said as he crept up to the door. Legolas was stepping into a nice hot bath filling up with bubbles that had an aroma of sweet honeysuckle. "Would you like me to wash your back?"  
  
"That would be heaven Aragorn. Thank you."  
  
Aragorn knelt beside the marble bathtub and took the sponge from Legolas. He dipped it in the water and soaked the elf's back. Legolas handed him the soap and he moved the rest of his hair away for him. The man rubbed the soap into the sponge and once he'd made a decent lather, he sponged the smooth silky softness of Legolas's back. He circled the sponge in long, sensuous shapes, cleansing away the sweat from their previous lovemaking. The elf leaned back into Aragorn's hand as he scrubbed away the dirt and poured the warm water over his shoulders. As Legolas lay back, into the water, Aragorn shifted and sat by the edge facing his lover, watching him close his eyes as the water washed over his body. His skin was shimmering, glistening from the water. He looked so beautiful and delicate. Aragorn reached out and stroked Legolas's cheek with the backs of his first two fingers and felt the elf lean into his touch. "You are beautiful Legolas." Aragorn felt the cheek grow hot as Legolas's face turned a rosy pink. "Everything about you is wonderful. I love the way you look at people, how you're always caring about the people you love, I love the way those few stray strands of hair stick out at the bottom of your ear, I love the way you curve your mouth when you get embarrassed and don't know what to say like what you're doing now. I love you Legolas. I need to know that you know I do."  
  
"I do Aragorn. And I feel the same. Except. I love the way you blink far too many times than needed when you want me." Legolas smiled coyly. "Don't think I haven't noticed!"  
  
Aragorn was amazed that he had noticed something that he didn't even know himself. Now he couldn't stop looking at Legolas and wondering if he was blinking too many times. Legolas giggled. He splashed some water at Aragorn's face and jumped out the bath. He grabbed a soft fluffy towel that was neatly laid out and wrapped it round his waist. He looked back at Aragorn who was staring, making his eyes water by trying not to blink.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Goodbye Ada (Father)! I wont be gone long. I'll send a message when we arrive. Don't worry. I'll be well looked after." Legolas glanced at Aragorn and smiled warmly back at his Father.  
  
"Take care little one. I'll be waiting for word of your safe arrival." Thranduil smiled at his youngest son. "I wish you a safe journey. Be careful, and remember, look out for orcs. Aragorn said there had been more than usual roaming the country." "I know Father, I'll be on the look out. Goodbye father, I'll send word to let you know we are safe." Legolas hugged Thranduil tightly then swiftly leapt up onto his horse and took off with Aragorn to Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond.  
  
When the sun was starting to go down in the sky, Aragorn suggested they should stop for a small rest and a bite to eat. They set their packs on a mound on a small hill with a few trees so that they could survey the land before them and let their horses graze on the grass. They look out slices of spiced meat with some bread and some fruit for themselves. Aragorn patted his legs when Legolas was about to sit and the elf smiled warmly at him. Legolas lay down with his head in the man's lap as they ate. As they were finishing their food, Aragorn spoke. "I think we should make for the tree's over the plain for night Legolas. It will give us good cover against unfriendly eyes. What do you think?"  
  
Legolas shifted, turning around so that he could see where Aragorn was pointing. There was a small wood that he could see bout 20 miles away. "That should be easy enough to reach before nightfall. But lets us stick to the edges of the grass lands so that we are not easily seen."  
  
"You have the best ideas Legolas." Aragorn looked into his elf's eyes and almost drowned in the deep blue. He bent down and kissed the pink lips and slowly slid is tongue along the length of them. The elf's lips parted and his slender tongue fought for dominance against Aragorn's. His hand went up to the man's face and curled into the man's long wavy hair. After a few minutes, Aragorn reluctantly pulled away, savouring the taste of the elf's tongue on his own. "We should start making our way to the wood."  
  
"Just as you were getting started?!" Legolas pointed out the hardness of Aragorn's cock poking slightly into his head from his position on the man's lap.  
  
Aragorn's cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet colour as he put his hand down and pulled his organ away from Legolas's head. He glimpsed Legolas's face trying to stop laughter from sounding out of his throat and couldn't hold back the laughter himself. They both giggled and poked fun at one another while packing up their things and settled down as they were riding off to their resting place for the night.  
  
They hid their packs among the roots of the big trees and covered them with fallen branches and leaves as they climbed up the tree with a blanket each for the night. They let the horses wander through the trees as Aragorn had taken the saddle and bridle off Balan so that they would not arouse suspicion if sighted. Legolas rode his horse Khemir bareback so he had no saddle to hide. Aragorn had asked why he had named his horse Khemir. He replied that it meant Diamond in the common tongue and it was the toughest and strongest rock in the earth. Diamond was a jewel and precious to men, and Kehmir. Legolas was proud of his horse; it was almost a silver colour and had been bred of the horses used by the Rohirrim of Rohan.  
  
The couple found two big sturdy branches that were close together and settled down for the night. They watched the stars come out and Legolas taught Aragorn some of the constellations that he had learned from his grandfather. They were getting sleepy when Legolas sat up straight. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.  
  
"No. what was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, don't move, I'll climb further up the tree to see if I can make out what it was. Don't follow me or make any noise Aragorn." With that, leapt silently away from him and onto another branch climbing to the highest part of the tree he could without being seen. After about 15 minutes he returned to Aragorn. "A troop of Orcs. They're less than a mile away. If we keep quiet and alert we should be fine. We couldn't possibly hope to fight them on our own Aragorn."  
  
"We can climb a little higher to stop any possibility of being seen on the ground."  
  
Swiftly and silently they grabbed their blankets and sat higher in the trees with a better view of their surroundings. Aragorn shifted close to Legolas on the branch for warmth, and even more so for comfort. He'd been in situations like these before but he had never had any company until now and had never known how good it felt.  
  
"Sleep Aragorn, I can watch out. I don't need as much sleep as you do."  
  
"No I can't do that Legolas. It's unfair. I'll stay awake as long as you are."  
  
"But you need your sleep to be able to point us in the right direction tomorrow. I have never been to Rivendell and I don't know the way."  
  
"True. but"  
  
"No buts Aragorn. Sleep. You need it." Legolas put his hand on his lovers and looked into his eyes. Deep down Aragorn knew it was for the best. He did need sleep, and Legolas did look like he was going to let him not have it. He leaned in and kissed him softly, then lay down on the thick branch. Legolas stroked his hair and then his cheek. The smoothness of his fingers caressing his face was enough to put Aragorn to sleep in minutes while Legolas stayed up, watching the land under the cover of nightfall.  
  
As Aragorn woke, his hand groped for Legolas's body. He opened his eyes when he couldn't find the elf anywhere near him. He looked around and saw no sign of Legolas in the tree. "Legolas?" He whispered. He jumped further down the tree skipping branches as he went. "Legolas?" His voice was getting louder as became more panic stricken. Aragorn almost fell out of the tree when a blonde figure jumped up out of nowhere onto his branch.  
  
"Aragorn what do you think you're doing? You awoke nearly every living creature within a mile radius with your shouting and crashing!" He said in a hushed voice.  
  
"You were gone! I panicked!"  
  
"I was getting food. Here." Legolas passed Aragorn a small parcel wrapped in a handkerchief. "Now be quiet." He leapt up to the nearest branch and sat down and Aragorn followed him.  
  
"I'm sorry. But at least I'm not as bad as you the other day. You had the place in an uproar when I wasn't with you when you woke up." He smiled fondly as the elf's ears turned pink. "I love you Legolas. I couldn't afford to lose you my love."  
  
"I love you too Aragorn. And you don't have to worry you would never lose me." He looked into the eyes of the man so that he knew he meant it. Legolas would travel to the far ends of middle earth with Aragorn no matter what.  
  
They travelled two more days with only one more distant sighting of orcs before Rivendell came into view when they came to the top of a hill.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Legolas gasped. "I don't know how you managed to leave it!"  
  
"I've been here most of my life. I'm pretty used to it. And I have something even more beautiful now anyways." Legolas looked at him quizzically. "You silly!" Aragorn laughed and spurred his horse forward calling back to Legolas, "I'll race you!" Legolas gave his horse a nudge in his side and whispered "Nuro-lim" into her ear. Legolas was soon catching up on Aragorn after his head start as they were reaching the bridge that lead over one of the rivers into Rivendell. In the last dash towards the gate Legolas was racing in ahead of Aragorn and he watched him approach.  
  
"Your stallion was beaten by a girl Aragorn" Legolas smirked and patted his horse while Aragorn and Balan had a frown on their faces.  
  
"Lle ume quell * you did well * Legolas. You'll be beaten next time though. We'll make sure of that!" Aragorn grinned and rubbed Balan's neck. "Welcome to Rivendell." 


End file.
